1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for playing an audio file, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing a user with information of another party's location by playing an audio file.
2. Related Art
Generally, a portable audio player (e.g., an MP3 player) uses a technology for compressing audio by 50 times, and producing sound quality similar to that of conventional audio CDs. MP3 players playing music files compressed in such a manner have become widespread. Also, as the size and weight of the portable audio players become smaller and lighter in order to respond to consumer demands, manufacturers are competing with one another to provide more diverse functions.
The conventional MP3 player includes a storage means for storing MP3 files, and a MP3 decoder for decompressing the MP3 file stored in the storage means and then converting the decompressed MP3 file into an audio file. Further, the MP3 player can also exchange data with another device, such as, for example, a host computer, via predetermined cables (e.g., a USB communication port).
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-040471 discloses an MP3 player having a transceiver function capable of transmitting embedded files to other peripheral MP3 players (i.e., an MP3 file player, hereinafter, referred to as “MP3 player”), and enabling file reproduction to be simultaneously started by exchanging operation signals, and then conducting a payment function. However, such a MP3 player does not have technology for providing a user with information on another party's location by playing an audio file.